Once upon a time in Ivalice
by The Elven Bard
Summary: Marche and Ritz have been living in Ivalice for 15 years. They have started a life with their child, but still hold onto their clan. What will happen when a mysterious messenger with violent methods wants March to quit his clan forever?


I don't own FFTA just so ya know. I only own my own thoughts and ideas(I think) and Trees.

So yeah, this is my first fic that I am writing for If this doesn't seem to do too well then I may just not write anything else, and just go to my quiet life of reading others fics. This one I am starting is about Marche and his life in Ivalice. Its been 15 years since the end of Queen Remedi and the ending of FFTA. Just thought you guys might want a slight backstory…

Chapter 1: Engage!

The blonde-haired human slowly drew the sword from his left hip with his right hand as his left hand reached back to obtain the sword slung across his back. He brought both swords to his front knowing that a conflict would soon occur.

"All right everyone!" the human boomed to the people behind him, "Lets do this!" At the moment the Judge appeared out of thin air and blew his whistle, the red-haired woman to the man's right quickly teleported behind the nearest opponent, a bangaa. She grabbed the unsuspecting bangaa from behind and his eyes enlarged. He drew one last breath and fell to the ground. The judge who watched from atop his yellow chocobo lifted his hand into the air verifying the K.O. and giving the Red-haired woman a judge point. She smirked lightly to show her pleasure.

The next to move was a tall humanoid creature called a viera. She was garbed in simple gray clothing with a veil to cover her mouth and a hat to keep her head covered. She moved atop a ledge and pulled out her bow. She pointed the bow at the small creature to the human's left, a moogle she realized. She then took aim with her bow and shot it directly at the moogle's forehead. She looked upon in smug confidence as the arrow whizzed toward him. The moogle raised and his hand to catch the arrow and caught it before it was even an inch away from his face. The viera's smug confidence turned to absolute horror and disgust as the moogle snapped the arrow between his fingers in half.

The next to move was a human completely covered In a light blue material that wrapped itself around his head several times, leaving only his eyes to show. He also teleported straight ahead and happened to appear in front of another moogle. The moogle was covered head to toe in colorful garments and looked more like a Jester for a court than a fighter. The Ninja looked into his eyes with a fire in them that could only mean one thing: death. The Ninja quickly executed 2 strokes with his 2 swords which seemed to come from nowhere, leaving a giant X on the moogle's chest. The moogle fell down uttering one word: Kupo. The judge once again verified the K.O. and gave the Ninja a judge point.

Then almost without realizing it another human was upon the ninja. He was garbed in full body armor with a helm sitting proudly atop his head. He looked at the Ninja and lifted his mighty two handed sword and made it come crashing down onto the Ninja. The ninja fell but somehow remained standing and retaliated with his own 2 swords. The first sword missed the fighter by an inch while the second hit him the neck with its blunt edge, so the ninja wouldn't kill the unsuspecting fighter. The fighter tumbled over as the ninja stared at him with his sides heaving knowing that he had barely escaped his own K.O. The judge verified the 2nd K.O. of the Ninja.

The next to move was yet another human garbed entirely in white except for his head which was quite visible. He looked at the fallen moogle knowing what he must do. He rushed over to the moogle and cast a spell which bathed the fallen moogle in white light. The moogle slowly stood up strength within in him again. The judge whistled loudly and ran over to the white mage. He presented the mage a Yellow card. The mage could do nothing but sit as he accepted the burden of his crime.

The newly restored moogle looked at the ninja with hate in his eyes and stabbed the ninja quickly. The ninja fell over unable to take any more punishment. The judge verified the K.O. and gave the moogle a judge point.

"How about I speed this up, Kupo!" the moogle to the blonde-haired human left cried. He produced a small box which out spilled a coin which slowly turned around. It landed on a Sun and suddenly the Moogle's allies felt renewed vigor in their steps and moved much faster than normal.

The blonde-haired human turned to the black mage on the other side of the field and said: "Jason! I Marche, of clan Nutsy, have come to get the bounty on your head and to get you out of the fresh air, and into prison where you rightly belong for your crimes against Ivalice. You may either turn yourself in now, or we may continue our fight which is inevitable that you will lose."

The Mage looked at the blonde haired man from inside his blue cloak and bright yellow hat atop his head. "I shall never be taken by the likes of you!" he cried, almost desperate. "I will not be taken to prison! No one can stop me, Jason, the greatest human black mage ever known. MWHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Always the hard way…" Marche muttered under his breath as he advanced to the white mage who had revived the fallen moogle. He stopped in front of the mage and looked into his eyes as the white mage stared in horror at his two mighty swords which seemed to hold the power of the universe itself within its steel. Marche quickly swung each sword consecutively onto the mage's chest. The white mage fell down unable to move. The judge verified the K.O. and gave Marche a judge point.

The next to move was a large bangaa, with an intimidating purple mask across his face. He moved closer to the moogle as if he was about to strike, but stopped a few steps away. He then suddenly jumped into the air at an incredible height, and came crashing down upon his opponent spear first. The moogle collapsed under his weight and rose no more. The judge verified the K.O. and gave him a judge point.

Suddenly a strange humanoid with long ears that flopped down called a Nu mou, came up to the fallen ninja. He then bathed the ninja in light. The ninja rose looking tired, but ready to fight.

The opposing black mage moved forward and raised a small card, an anti-law. It removed the restriction of black magic. He then lifted his hands and made a powerful bolt of lighting come down upon the red-haired woman. She grimaced at the pain but let it take. The woman then teleported behind the sniper, but a few step away just to be safe. She lifted her bow and released the arrow which turned into a blob of blue matter that crushed the unsuspecting Viera. The judge verified the K.O. The moogle still standing on Marche's team then moved closer to the mage, but didn't act otherwise.

The Ninja then decided to appear at the mages left and stood there, a menacing force to be sure. The dragoon approached him as well but on his right. The red-haired woman then stood directly at the mage's back. The black mage, surrounded could only look up in horror as Marche slowly advanced him. Upon reaching him Marche smiled and suddenly the mage was surrounded by his foes and was attacked by all of them at the same time. He fell down all strength drained from him. He looked up into Marches eyes.

"You lose." Marche said with confidence in his voice. The mage grimaced and then fell down onto the earth. The judge verified the K.O. and gave Marche a judge point. "Why must criminals always fight when they cannot win?" Marche asked quietly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's more of an opener than anything else. I assure you that the story will be much more involved. If ya guys like it I may just decide to type out and post the second part. It's a work in progress, but I definitely have Chapter 2 done and ready to type. Done with my first fic. Please review…once I get either 5 reviews or 60 hits I will post the 2nd part.

-The Elven Bard, Terran the sexy elf


End file.
